


Maria Likes People

by GoringWriting



Series: Tony Stark's Poly Protectors [11]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Doctor Strange (2016), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Babies, Civil War Team Iron Man, Cloak of Levitation (Marvel), Other, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 16:45:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15005102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: Five times baby Maria met someone she liked and one time she met someone she didn't.





	Maria Likes People

“Dad?” Peter calls out softly. Ever since Maria was born they had to be extra quiet when moving through the penthouse. No one wants Maria to wake up from a nap and start crying.

“Hey kids. Guess who's finally old enough to meet her brothers and sister,” Tony says at a normal tone and all three kids look at him excitedly.

“Really?”

“Really, now we'll go one at a time. Youngest to oldest. Keenster you're up first,” Tony says letting Harley into the room where Loki is holding Maria.

“Wow, she's even tinier than my sister was,” Harley says and Maria's eyes lock on him and she makes grabby hands and Harley takes her from Loki.

“I still wish you were a boy,” Harley says but there's not an ounce of truth in that statement and Maria simply giggles and pats his cheek.

“She's very cute,” Harley says awkwardly and Maria giggles and wiggles happily. Harley kisses her cheek and hands her back to Loki and let's Peter in.

“Oh my god...hi...she's...so... can... I?... I want to hold her...is that okay?” Peter asks kneeling in front of Loki who hands Maria to Peter who hugs her and presses themselves cheek to cheek.

“She's so warm and squishy,” he exclaims and gives her a raspberry and Maria giggles and pulls on his hair.

“Ow...no pulling Maria,” Peter says and tickles him and she giggles and let's go of his hair.

“There we go. Wow do all babies smell this good or is it just her?” Peter asks burying his face in her curls and Loki smiles and it takes nearly an hour before Peter is willing to let go and give Kamala her turn. But eventually he does and she comes in and smiles down at Maria.

“Ha ha, my teammate has finally arrived. Now there's an even amount of boys and girls. All we need is one more and we'll take over,” Kamala says and Maria giggles.

“No waging coups until she's old enough to talk,” Loki says with a fond smile and Kamala smiles and hugs Maria.

Once the kids have left to go home Loki holds Maria and says, “so, what do you think of your siblings?”

Maria smiles a big toothless grin and kicks her legs excitedly.

“Yes, I agree. I am quite fond of them as well,” Loki says and puts her down for her nap.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Levi did their best to honor Stephen's wishes about not overwhelming the baby.

So, when Stephen said it was okay for Levi to meet Maria they wasted no time shooting over to her and making a hammock for the baby to sleep in.

Levi is a centuries old sentient magical artifact but if they see a baby they are going to coddle it. 

Maria doesn't seem at all bothered by the fact she's being suspended in the air by nothing but a piece of clothing. She just keeps squirming excitedly and cooing.

“I think she likes you,” Stephen says and Levi feels themselve beaming and tightens themself around Maria protectively.

“And I'm pretty sure she likes you,” Stephen says leaning in to kiss Maria on the top of the head and the baby immediately wraps herself around his face and refuses to let go.

Levi loves her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The minute Roberta Rhodes finds out that the baby was born she is on the first flight down to visit.

“Ms. Rhodes. I would have made a portal for you if you had told me you were going to come here,” Stephen says hugging her.

“I don't mind. I prefer flying. It helps me feel connected to James,” she says giving his cheek a kiss.

“Now where is my granddaughter?” Roberta asks and Tony comes out holding her in his arms.

“There she is,” Roberta says and takes Maria from his arms and gives Tony a kiss on the cheek.

“Hello there Maria. You giving these men a run for their money? Yeah, there’s my girl,” Roberta says and kisses her nose. Maria smiles and blows a spit bubble.

“You're just like James was at that age. A very drooly baby,” she says.

“Aww Mom,” Rhodey groans covering his face embarrassed but Tony simply kisses his cheek.

“Don't awww Mom me. I'm your mother it's my job to embarrass you in front of cute boys,” she says winking at Rhodey's husbands who laugh and hug Rhodey.

Maria giggles drawing all the attention back to her and Roberta holds up the hats she had knitted for her. 

Each one is designed after her daddies.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Tony I need you to sign...oh,” Pepper says with a smile at the scene on the couch.

Tony is laying across Stephen's lap arm dangling over to wrap itself in Loki's hair. Loki's head is resting on Bruce's chest. Quill is in Rhodey's lap both they hands in Bruce's hair.

Even Levi is drooped tiredly over the back of the couch.

Maria is in her seat at the center of the sleeping men wiggling excitedly.

“Aww, did you make your daddies tired?” Pepper asks and picks her up. Maria grins and Pepper takes her to get some food.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Tony? You need to slow down with these arm adjustments for me...oh my hey there Sprout,” Bucky says seeing the baby sitting in her high chair in the kitchen.

“Hey Bucky, meet Maria,” Tony says from where he's digging in the fridge.

“Bu!” Maria says smiling.

“Oh shoot. I'm out of baby food. Bucky do you want to run to the store or watch Maria?” Tony says.

“Uh... store. Definitely store,” Bucky says backing away from Maria. 

When Bucky goes to leave Maria starts crying.

“Oh well. Looks like you're on babysitting duty,” Tony says and dashes out the door.

“Wait…” Bucky says but he's already out the door. 

“Bu,” Maria coos at him and he smiles and tries his best to put bows in her hair.

Finally Tony comes back with several jars of baby food.

“I'm actually shocked that you would trust me with her,” Bucky says later in the day after helping Tony feed her. Which had resulted in Bucky getting baby food in his hair.

“Why wouldn't I? You're one of her godfathers,” Tony says as Bucky leaves.

“Wait what?” Bucky says in shock but Tony is already gone back in the penthouse.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tony and his husbands are sitting in front of the TV watching a cute little program when the show is interrupted by breaking news regarding Captain America.

Rogers is there on the screen delivering a speech about all of America needing to band together to make the world a safer place.

“What a crock,” Tony says and suddenly an Iron Man plushie is flying through the air and hitting the Rogers on the screen right in the face and Maria is making unhappy noises.

“FRIDAY? Did Maria throw that?” Tony asks.

“Yes Boss. Little Boss displays a great dislike of Mr. Rogers,” FRIDAY says.

“Okay, yeah this is definitely my daughter,” Tony says picking her up and carrying her away from the TV for her nap.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi @hotforcaptaincold on Tumblr


End file.
